The present disclosure relates to cooling data center equipment, and more specifically to a collapsible cover configured to attach to an electronic module enclosure to facilitate the directing of warm air flow from an electronic module to a cooling system and cool air flow from the cooling system to the electronic module. Cooling needs for enterprise data center equipment are increasing as equipment performance increases. Cooling efficiency in data centers translates into electricity cost savings, while reducing the environmental footprint of a data center. There is increased industry attention to data center infrastructure technologies that minimize electricity consumption.